El Perfecto
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Aspros, conseguí a alguien en el bosque… está hambriento. Comía la hierba como si fuera carne Defteros encuentra a Asmita, un joven cátaro que ha huido de la santa inquisición que mata a los suyos. Decide protegerlos junto a su hermano con el deseo de regalarle la libertad. Pero Asmita sabe su pecado y no querrá corromperse.


Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Incesto, Lemon, Trio. AU Histórico.

_«Aspros, conseguí a alguien en el bosque… está hambriento. Comía la hierba como si fuera carne»_

_Defteros encuentra a Asmita, un joven cátaro que ha huido de la santa inquisición que mata a los suyos. Decide protegerlos junto a su hermano con el deseo de regalarle la libertad. Pero Asmita sabe su pecado y no querrá corromperse. _

* * *

**I**

_«El cátaro hoy hay cantado. Su voz es suave, como la de un ruiseñor. Me recordó al canto de Euridice, lleno de una paz inmensurable, que me invita a comprender las maravillas del Dios benévolo que no busca más que el amor y la igualdad que la iglesia predica y poco concede»_

Siglo XII

Aspros siguió el movimiento de las manos en las cuerdas del arpa. Bebió del fruto de la vid, sin quitar su mirada en los dedos largos y blancos que ejecutaban el canto con una suavidad y concentración que podría parecer exagerada, pero que era muestra de la devoción con la cual vivía su clero. Luego deslizaba su mirada hacia su izquierda, donde su hermano apenas daba oportunidad de morder el pan mientras miraba con ojos sorprendidos y agradados la interpretación. La sonrisa la podía ver dibujada entre cada bocado.

Recogió de nuevo sus pensamientos y volvió la mirada hacia el joven que ya era parte de su casa desde hacía varios meses. El muchacho seguía cantando y tocando en un lugar donde no podía salir, no al menos si quería seguir con vida. La casona que había heredado se había convertido en su prisión, pero en una que le garantizaba la libertad de su credo y la seguridad de vivir.

Volvió a la copa a la superficie de la madera áspera, con la mirada de nuevo en los dedos que jugaban con las cuerdas. En algún punto se había acostumbrado a su presencia y hasta, si era sincero consigo mismo, le agradaba.

—¿Desea un poco más de vino, mi señor?

La voz de la doncella que le servía se coló entre el cántico y se limitó a asentir. La mujer de largo cabello castaño, trenzado tras su espalda, se acercó con las túnicas de colores que vestía para agradar a sus señores mientras vertía el vino en las copas. Llenó el recipiente de oro y retrocedió con una inclinación para no interrumpir la interpretación. Aspros no siguió sus movimientos, tenía los ojos ocupados en aquel.

Todo había empezado como muchas cosas en su vida, haciendo concesiones con su hermano menor. Como aquella vez que cuidaron de un perro herido traído por él, o de los canarios que luego murieron al cabo de los días. En esta ocasión no había sido ningún animal, sino un joven con vestiduras negras y un crucifijo, que vagueaba en el bosque al que solía visitar en las tardes con su caballo.

«Está hambriento. Comía la hierba como si fuera carne»

Tiempo después, entenderían que para él la carne era un elemento impuro que cuestionaba su forma de vida. Era un cátaro, uno que había sobrevivido a la cruzada de Inocencio.

Uno ciego.

Con un manto que cubría su cabeza, el joven inclinó su rostro al acabar con la canción. Eso era un acto de agradecimiento hacia los señores que habían abierto las puertas de su casa para mantenerlo a salvo de los inquisidores.

A Aspros al inicio no le había agradado en nada la idea. Tener algo que atentara contra la privacidad de su vida y sus secretos nunca había sido negociable hasta ese momento. No era extraño que, pese a su edad y su estatus, no hubiera mujer acompañándolo. Tras la muerte de su joven esposa y su hijo en el parto, había conseguido la excusa perfecta para no volver a contraer matrimonio con ninguna mujer y quedarse acompañando a su hermano; argumentando, a su vez, que era un acto de perfecta fidelidad a Dios para la iglesia.

Aquello era una gran farsa.

Ellos solo una habitación ocupaban.

El mayor de los herederos volvió sus ojos al joven que, con sus manos, buscaba las legumbres que ingeriría luego de un rezo. La razón principal por la que había cedido al pedido de su hermano, era precisamente que el hombre que quería salvar era ciego. Y hasta el momento, habían sabido ocultar su secreto. Ese que ninguno de sus siervos se atrevía a comentar por miedo a un castigo.

El punto era en qué momento había dejado de mirarlo como amenaza para admirarlo con curiosidad. Bebió del trago y prefirió no pensarlo.

—La joven Sofía parecía interesada en ti —escuchó la voz del más joven luego de beber agua pura y luego prosiguió el atoramiento de Defteros con el pan. Lo vio toser y enarcó una ceja hacia él en busca de una explicación ante aquello.

—¿Sofía? —Aspros no contuvo la interrogante y la soltó. Defteros bebió de su copa buscando contener su tos.

—La hija del herrero. Le regaló flores y frutas, parecía buscar su atención.

—Me preguntó por él —argumentó Defteros con un gruñido mientras se justificaba con su hermano. Aspros frunció su ceño y volvió los ojos hacia la sonrisa clara que el joven demostraba con la conversación.

—Porque la habías asustado con tu actitud mezquina. Pero ella se había acercado a mí preguntándome si te gustaban las manzanas.

—Tú eras el que estaba frente a las manzanas —volvió a justificar y para ese momento Aspros tuvo que intervenir.

—¿Lo llevaste al mercado? —El silencio de ambos fue suficiente respuesta—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Sabes el riesgo que han corrido? ¿Los dos? —enfatizó sus palabras alzando su voz y dirigió sus ojos hacia uno y el otro en forma contemplativa—. Si llega a saber que él es un cátaro…

—Nadie supo nada… —dijo con clara intención de detener el reclamo.

—No hablé con nadie, tal como él lo dijo —habló el joven para defenderle—. No dije palabra alguna, aun si ella me preguntó.

—Es muy peligroso, los inquisidores pueden estar en cualquier lugar sin que siquiera sospechen. —Bajó el tono de voz y se reacomodó en su asiento. Defteros mantuvo la mirada inclinada en su plato y el cátaro juntó sus manos sobre los mantos que cubrían sus piernas—. Es peligroso que salgan en estos tiempos. Además, ¿qué ibas a ver tú en el pueblo?

—¡Aspros! —reclamó Defteros alzándose en la mesa y dejando caer su propia copa.

Aspros ni lo miró. Con severidad sus ojos estaban puestos en el inquilino que ya era parte de su casa. Pese a la mirada iracunda de Defteros, Aspros no se retractó.

—He entendido. No volverá a ocurrir.

Asmita. Así era su nombre y así había aceptado con humildad a cada una de las vicisitudes de su vida, desde que Inocencio III hubiera empezado la persecución. Había perdido a su hermana y al grupo con el que peregrinaba por las tierras; lo encontraron perdido en el bosque. Les debía la vida, Aspros lo sabía, y también estaba al tanto que la gratitud de los cátaros era incuestionable.

Por ello sabía que, pese a su cruel comentario junto a su reprimenda, no habría en Asmita ningún intento de sobreponerse a ello o exigir. Había aceptado sus palabras y había decidido continuar con su alimentación. Su actitud, finalmente, aplacó los ánimos de su gemelo, quien se dedicó a también comer, en silencio.

Pero Aspros no tenía intención tampoco de ofenderlo, solo quería protegerlos a ambos.

Acabada la comida, Asmita recogió sus platos, pero la doncella detuvo sus acciones tomando ella la tarea de llevarlos a la cocina. Agradeció su gesto, agradeció a los señores por los alimentos y prosiguió a despedirse para dirigirse hacia su habitación. Defteros se levantó para ayudarlo a llegar al lugar, como ya se había acostumbrado. Asmita volvió a negarle, asegurándole que ya sabía cómo llegar. Pero cuando Aspros se levantó y fue él quien insistió en guiarlo, Asmita no pudo evitarlo.

Defteros entonces se dirigió a su propia habitación, dejando a cargo de su hermano el que Asmita llegara a la suya. Estaba al otro lado del pasillo, era una habitación pequeña y cómoda, donde solía dormir su madre antes de morir. Los gemelos habían pedido a sus doncellas que la prepararan para alojar al monje, sin que hubiera nada que le hiciera falta.

—Espero perdones mi comentario en la mesa —comentó con suavidad, mientras sostenía la mano de Asmita para guiarlo hacia la puerta. En la otra mano tenía en alto una lámpara de aceite que iluminaba el sendero.

—Comprendo su preocupación y la agradezco. Me han acogido como si fuera parte de su familia y les debo mi gratitud.

—Si hay algo que necesites para estar aquí, alguna fruta, algún objeto, solo debes pedirlo y me aseguraré de que estén en tus manos. —Se detuvo frente a la puerta y le soltó la mano.

—Todo lo que podría pedir ya está al alcance de mi mano. No hay bien material que me haga falta.

La luz de la lámpara cubrió con su resplandor ese espacio en el pasillo de piedra y enfatizó los rasgos de ambos. Se preguntó, por un momento, qué era lo que vería Asmita si sus ojos pudieran abrirse y buscar luz. Qué pensaría de su altura, o de la ondulación de su cabello, o si quizás apreciaría la potencia de su mirada reforzada por las gruesas cejas; si, en algún punto, Asmita lo vería como él lo hacía en ese instante, detallando los finos rasgos con los que había nacido.

Aspros tuvo que alejar el pensamiento cuando Asmita volteó para abrir el seguro de la puerta. El manto que siempre ocultaba su cabello ya se veía más ajustado en su espalda. En el tiempo que llevaba con ellos no había pasado una sola navaja sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué preguntó Sofía sobre Defteros? —preguntó sin pensarlo, retomando la conversación que hubo en el comedor. Asmita volteó hacia él y sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Me preguntó si a Defteros le gustaba alguna fruta en particular. Incluso, como estaba frente a las manzanas, me preguntó si a él también le gustaban —relató con aire relajado—. Luego cuando Defteros se acercó para alejarla, ella empezó a hacerle preguntas y él se comportó de forma grosera.

—No está acostumbrado. —Imaginó por qué se había comportado así, en especial por qué se puso a la defensiva.

—Posiblemente, pero no creo que la joven haya tenido más intenciones que agradarlo. Tiene una voz dulce y un suave aroma, seguramente sería agradable para cualquiera que tenga intenciones de formar un hogar.

Pero esas no eran las intenciones de Defteros y Aspros tampoco lo permitiría. El lazo que los unía era algo que su iglesia, e incluso el credo de los cátaros, condenaría sin ninguna contemplación.

Tras un corto intercambio de palabras más, Asmita entró finalmente a su habitación, dispuesto a descansar. Aspros se quedó frente a la puerta otros minutos, contemplando la manera en que las sombras y la luz jugaban a estar juntas.

Como ellos.

Como si pudieran.

En el lecho sombra y luz se movían enfurecidos, entre las llamas de la vela y la oscuridad de una noche sin luna. Contenían los gritos entre los dientes y apretaban sus mandíbulas mientras golpeaban con la dureza sobre la cama y se restregaban en las sábanas húmedas de su sudor, ese que no debía conjugarse, que no debía alcanzar esa clase de fusión. Perpetuaban el placer y dolor con fascinación desmesurada para verterse en el torbellino al que no habían querido escapar desde su adolescencia.

A escondidas de la iglesia, del rey, del sol y de Asmita, los hermanos se convertían en más sombras y blasfemaban sobre la naturaleza de sus cuerpos.

Amándose abominablemente.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

El perfecto fue un fic que escribí para el 2013 y decidí retomarlo. Pedí el trabajo de betado de mi amiga Nikky Nikosa para poder traerlo de nuevo ahora mucho más pulido, aunque preserva todo lo que había escrito en ese entonces. Es como una manera de admirar un poco todos los estadios que he tenido con la escritura.

Basado en el siglo XII, busqué enfocarme en la primera cruzada inquisidora del siglo donde los principales blancos fueron los cátaros. Cátaros eran una religión de origen aparentemente gnóstico, que estaba contra la iglesia, porque decían que había dos dioses y cristo no era Dios sino una señal a la iluminación. La iglesia católica los consideró peligrosos gracias a que, por su vida ausente de lujos y de bienes materiales, tuvieron acogidas entre los pobres campesinos y los señores feudales, quienes llegaron a protegerlo para poner en peligro el poder del papado.

Espero que les agrade, lo disfruten y pasen un buen rato con él. La portada ha sido comisionada a la grandiosa ScarletRose y editada por Sagara.

Estaré publicando todos los viernes; había pensado hacerlo el viernes pasado, pero me enfermé y no pude hacerlo. En mi estaré subiendo este viernes el PDF con la comisión y agradecimientos, perfecto para que puedas imprimirlo. Igual, podrán verlo terminado aquí y leerlo cuantas veces deseen 😊


End file.
